Witch
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Twins, gifted as teller of tales, recounts a sad story of a beautiful maiden who fell in love with a prince. A maiden accused of being a witch. 18fem27


**Witch**

**Summary:** Twins, gifted as teller of tales, recounts a sad story of a beautiful maiden who fell in love with a prince. A maiden accused of being a witch. 18fem27

Inspired by Megurine Luka's song entitled Witch.

* * *

It was a lovely morning for this simple town. Majority of its inhabitants were out in the square to listen to the tales of the travellers. Word got out that they were storytellers and they love to listen to one. They were a strange pair especially with their distinguishing pineapple styled hairstyles. The male twin had heterochromatic eyes while the female had only one visible eye as the other was covered with an eyepatch.

"Kufufufu," the male twin chuckled at their enthusiasm "It is a great day to start don't you think so ,Chrome?"

The female nodded in agreement "Indeed, Mukuro-nii. This place though reminds me of a very sad story."

"A story about a beautiful young maiden." Mukuro said in his very seductive voice

"A maiden who fell in love with a prince." Chrome purred softly

"Yet she was a witch," the two chorused in a serious voice before sending a pair of chilling grins as their eyes gleamed in mischief "Or is she really?"

* * *

Hair in caramel curls, wide eyes of chocolate brown, luscious pink lips and a petite figure clothe in modest garments.

That is how Tsunayuki looks like. She had just arrived at the Capital of the Namimori and it unnerved her on how quiet it was. She had expected it to be crowded and noisy.

"Excuse me," Tsunayuki turned to see a pretty orange haired girl with a bright smile "You are new here, aren't you?"

The brunette chuckled awkwardly. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, not to mention someone as beautiful as you would surely attract attention." The girl smiled again as Tsunayuki blushed in embarrasment. She then introduced herself "My name is Kyoko."

"Tsunayuki, but call me Tsuna."

* * *

Over the past few days, Tsunayuki was beginning to become accustomed to city life. She works in helping sell flowers in Kyoko's flower shop. Kyoko turned out to be the sister of a priest who turned out to be an extreme person. Neverthless, he was a friendly one.

The brunette also learned that the city was orderly and quiet because of Prince Hibari who came to rule them after the tragic death of King Fon and Queen I-pin. The palace guards kept everyone at bay as the young prince hated noise and crowding.

"Tsuna-san," a handsome young man with silver hair called her attention. He was blushing very hard especially as the brunette smiled at him. "Please accept my feelings for you!"

Tsunayuki was taken aback but she politely declined. She doesn't even know him.

"Then I'll win your heart!" he declared and began stomping off with the still flushing face.

"You're so popular aren't you, Tsuna-san." Kyoko giggled from behind as she stopped arranging the ikebana flower arrangement. In response to that, Tsunayuki merely pouted..

"I really don't know why they do."

Kyoko shook her head in amusement. How her friend does not know how a lot of men were smitten by her natural good looks and warm personality was a great wonder. Then again, Tsunayuki is oblivious when it came to this.

"Ah, Tsuna-san... please deliver this to Yamamoto-san, it seems that his restaurant has a royal visitor so he ordered this arrangement."

"Oh sure."

* * *

It was a eventful day for the prince. Why that Tetsuya managed to convince him to eat in Yamamoto's restaurant was a feat no one can imagine. As for the prince, he only wanted to taste the famous sushi he heard of.

He was walking towards the shop since his attendant insisted on him getting a breath of fresh air. That is until he caught a straw hat in his hands.

"Ah, that hat is mine," a very beautiful girl with expressive eyes came near, flushing in embarrassment "Umm... thank you for catching it."

Indeed, the winds had been blowing hard a while ago before they calmed down. And the prince thanked the heavens for it(mentally). Since he became very interested at this herbivore.

"Hn," he handed her hat and she smiled in gratitude. It was illuminating and Kyouya fell instantly in love. "Name?"

"Ah, It's Tsunayuki" she said in a soft velvety voice "And who are you, kind sir?"

"Hibari"

* * *

For the past few days, the prince had been adamant in courting the flustered girl until she finally cave in. Kyoko was feeling happy for her friend who finally saw someone who she loves. She was happy of course, ignoring the sadness inside her... for she also fell in love with the prince.

"Boo!" a young feminine shout gave her a fright. Kyoko came face to face with a girl with long flowing blue hair. She smiled wickedly at Kyoko which sent the orange haired lady shivers to her spine.

"Oh, is that a green-eyed monster I see?" the girl asked in a very cruel childish tone "A poor girl, you don't have to force yourself to sealing your hatred and jealousy."

"I- I don't know what your talking about." Kyoko spluttered

"You hate your friend, Tsunayuki- do you?" the girl tilted her head to the side, looking like a lamb that she isn't.

"I can't hate her!" Kyoko cried "Tsuna-san's kind, gentle,thoughtful, warm and-"

"More than beautiful"the girl interrupted then yawned "Byakuran-sama is right about sheltered girls, sooo boring!" she then faced Kyoko with an almost understanding expression "It's okey to hate that girl."

"It's okey to hate Tsunayuki," Kyoko parroted as if in a trance

"She who was a nobody and stole your limelight as the No.1 beauty,"

"I- I don't care about that!"

"Of course because Kyoko-chan is a kind and forgiving soul that it's so boring" the girl laughed "But Tsunayuki was not satisfied and she have just have to steal the only man you love."

Kyoko flinched as hatred was starting to swirl in her normally kind eyes. The girl noticed this and smirked.

"Why don't you just get rid of her?" she suggested in a steady tone.

"I can't do that!" Kyoko protested "It's wrong."

The girl sighed and gave her a parchment. "To be blunt, I'm here to distribute these so I might as well give it to you."

It held an image of a girl whose semblance with Tsunayuki was evident. Underneath it is the word Wanted.

"My name is Bluebell of the Vongola Kingdom." The girl chirped "I came as a messenger from King Byakuran and-"

"But wasn't that kingdom ruled by King Timoteo?"

The girl chuckled "Of course it was but you see, he died and Byakuran-sama got the throne. And Timoteo was murdered with the use of black magic!"

Kyoko gasped as she let that information sink in.

"Yes, Timoteo was killed by that witch, Tsunayuki."

* * *

"What jest are you saying, Tetsuya." Prince Hibari growled darkly at his attendant who looked nervous.

"I'm afraid it isn't, my lord" The pampadour man spoke in a grave tone and gave his master a parchment "The priest, Ryouhei gave this to me with a serious face. He said it came from his little sis-"

"I do not want to hear where you got this!" the prince snapped "I ask what jest is this."

"Your fiancee Tsunayuki is a witch charged for the murder of King Timoteo of Vongola."

* * *

Witch, that was what the people called Tsunayuki- what her beloved, Hibari declared her to be as he bound her securely to the stout post his men had erected far from the city. At her feet, these men piled tinders and thorny branches. Father Ryouhei invoked a prayer to deliver her soul from being damned to the depths of hell and for it to be so, she should repent.

She saw a glance of Hibari who looked calm and composed. She could even glimpse him holding the strands of her hair- which was now cut.

"They say that witches draw power from their hair," Kyoko's voice from outside her cell said "Hibari-sama you should cut it."

It was a painful betrayal for Tsunayuki. Her best friend had wanted her to suffer and she knows. She had seen Kyoko from the crowd with contempt in her eyes.

Slowly, the masked executioner threw that lighted torch into the piled tinders and thorny branches, setting them of fire. The people shouted in glee and joy.

She was a after all a _witch_, a harbringer of misfortunes and death.

She had supposedly killed the king of their allied country, King Timoteo.

But among the crowd. Only a few people were clear in her smoke-blinded eyes.

Kyoko and Hibari were amongst them. The people who betrayed her.

And a white haired man who only grinned at her sadistically as if mocking her.

Hatred filled into her heart as she let her tears fall.

If she was called a witch, then she would do what they wanted. She no longer cares.

"If this is what you call black magic," she gasped, coughing as the acrid smoke made way into her lungs "Then so be it!"

White wings appeared from her back and she vanished, leaving nothing but doves who were departing away from the site and pure white feathers on the wake of their flight.

* * *

"Boo, Byakuran, you let her go away." Bluebell cried at a white haired man with lavender eyes who was eating some marshmallows.

"It's fine, but at least with Namimori attaking the heiress of Vongola kingdom, they would be enraged at this."

"A war, would there be blood?"

Byakuran chuckled "Loads of them."

Bluebell clapped her hands in exitement then paused "What was your objective in all this, Byakuran-sama? You could have killed her at the same time as Timoteo 'ya know."

"Killing her would not be fun as seeing her fall into darkness." Byakuran answered "If she falls into despair, I want her to be in my hands."

Bluebell nodded "You still love her to the point of obsession."

Byakuran grinned "And I would destroy everything she holds dear- both of Namimori and Vongola."

Yet unknown to the duo, two raven had been observing everything the whole time. Once the Byakuran and Bluebell left, they flew away towards the direction the doves went.

* * *

"Ne, what happened next?" a child with spiky brown hair asked the twins who bowed after telling their tale. The people had loved it and showered them with applause but the child still have questions in his mind.

"That is undetermined," Mukuro winked at the child.

"You're the story-teller so you should know" another child with dark hair and a set of glaring blue grey eyes snarled.

Chrome smiled "This story isn't something we made up. It is a story seen by thosr crows. A story passed down to many generations."

The dark-haired child narrowed his eyes "They're legends and are only made up."

"Oh, legends are tales made up of facts." Mukuro and Chrome spoke in unison.

"And what happened to Tsunayuki and Hibari. They made up, right?" the first child asked again with wide caramel orbs

Mukuro and Chrome gave him a small smile.

"I'm afraid legend tells that they did not met again in their lifetime." Mukuro sighed as the browned haired kid almost teared uo. The dark haired kid then glared at the twins, as if annoyed that they made the other one cry.

"But," Chrome caught the two children's attention "I'm sure they are happy in their next life."

The twins gave a meaningful stare at the two children and smiled.

For they are sure of that fact. Tsunayuki and Hibari lives on to a happier life.


End file.
